It is well known to provide wear resistance members at the solid phase or heavy phase outlet of a centrifugal separator since the solid phase separated from a feed inside the bowl of the centrifugal separator is abrasive in some applications such as drilling mud.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,584 discloses a centrifugal separator wherein L-shaped wear resistance members are provided to protect the surfaces of the distance members directly exposed to the out-flowing solid phase. The leg of the L-shaped member extend beyond the external surface of the bowl. The L-shaped member is fastened by a bolt inserted through the distance member and into the L-shaped member from the outside. The L-shaped member is dimensioned in a way so that it can be inserted and fitted without the bowl having to be dismantled. The L-shaped members are of a complicated construction involving many parts to be assembled.
The bowl is usually accommodated in a casing with compartments receiving the material being discharged from the outlets of the bowl, e.g., the solid phase. The solid phase may build-up in the receiving compartment until it reaches the outside of the bowl at the outlets causing abrasion of the bowl. The leg of the L-shaped member extending beyond the external surface of the bowl may act as a scraper to reduce this problem. The L-shaped members are built from several pieces and thus have a complicated construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,374,529 discloses another centrifugal separator wherein U-shaped wear resistance members are inserted in the outlet openings from the outside and fastened from the outside by means of bolts inserted through external flanges of the U-shaped member and fastened in the material of the bowl. The bolts thus have to counteract the centrifugal force acting on the U-shaped member. The U-shaped members extend beyond the external surface of the bowl. Spacers are fastened between the U-shaped members to the external side of the distance members by means of bolts counteracting the centrifugal force acting on the spacers. Since the material used for wear resistance members are usually brittle, using bolts introduced through the wear resistance member from the outside may cause a strength problem.